


Curiosity lead to travel, and experience to wisdom... maybe she should learn this quote better

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bow - Freeform, Demon rage having an explanation, Dual Blades, F/F, F/M, Just me messing around with tribal typed culture, Novelization, Reincarnation?, Somewhat, Sort of? - Freeform, Tribal culture, charge blade, i like building lore okay?, just take it as a character trait, lance - Freeform, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: "Experience lead to wisdom. Or so they say. She should be the wisest then, for she has died. Only, she is reincarnated, or maybe she just kept the tales of a life gone by. Her curiosity is still here tought, and she hunger for new tales and new sights, and that means travelling. And hunting, for what a fascinating world it is, and what a fascinating lives it hold."A novelization of my hunter fused with myself, and being more and less than the sum of these parts. And an exploration of the World and lore of MH, will tacking my ideas upon it.(Basically, I have trouble sleeping, is a MH fan, and wrote this. I'm not sure where it's going. But it's going. English isn't my native langage)( Shiro is the only reason I'm even posting this)
Kudos: 3





	1. Benhime and Enma

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native langage. Shiro is the only reason I post this, and he may write piece of it or in it at a latter date.  
> It's 1 A.M, and I will try to get back to sleep. I hope you enjoy. Kudos and comment are welcome.

In the wandering tribe of the Swift Zinogre, children were few, but welcomed. Benhime was, from the start, a strange child. A bit too silent, a bit too patient, a bit too observant. But nonetheless, a child.

For as long as she remembers, she always has been two persons. The first was like her right eye, a vibrant green, full of life. A child running around barefoot, in between leather tent. The second was like her left eye, red like freshly spilt blood, and already dead. A nameless young scholar who hoarded knowledge of language and tales. Her second life was long gone, and so were the world that she knew. But it didn’t matter. For Death wasn’t the end. A perpetual cycle, from which tales were said, of times long gone. It was the way of the tribes, the way of the Earth Spirits.

She grew up traveling, marveling at the sights and the world surrounding her. The misty peaks and dusty wasteland, the large plains and reddish hues of volcanoes. And during all, she learnt. Not in a school or from books, like the nameless did, but at the sides of her elders. Her mother, Haineko, laughed, as she taught her how to braid hair, messy one being put in her midnight mane. Sadly, herself has inherited the spiky mane of her father, her black hair as resistant that the mint ones to be tamed. She learned the plants and berries, as she set with the adults to gather them. She learned how to mix them, and how to read her environments. Tracks and remnants of the passage of the dangerous and mighty monsters that shared the world with humans and felynes. Her father, Shunjin, took her for her first kill, and taught her how to skin a kelbi, and how to best treat the pelt of it. Her mother then taught her how to sew pants out of it. She learnt how to die threads, and how to wave them together to made colorful pattern, and their meaning. But more than that, she was made to learn to hunt, and to fight. Her father favored the bow, and proudly bore the tattoo of each Great Ones he killed, a sleeve of it from shoulder to elbow on his right arms. The stylized monster looking out, fierce, even as simplified that they were. He favored the bow. She knew how to use it, as the dual blades of her namesake, partner of her father in his prime, but it was the charge blade that singed to her.

Benhime wasn’t as lonely that one would think, even with the low numbers of people in the tribe, barely fifty. She ran with Enma, the black furred felyne with fire stripes on his fur. The two were good friends, determined to become a hunter, to set off and explore the world, like many Earth Spirit did in their youth. Together, they trained, and sometimes played tricks, who won an exasperated smile from the adults, as they stole foods or treats.

They were sixteen, and clothed with a basic leather armor, bones weapon at their back. Their first big hunt, alone. Proof that they have what they took to be hunter.  
The gendrome was an annoying one. Shielding from another spat, she slashed upward, swearing softly when he dodged, blocking the tail swipe. Enma was keeping the genpreys away from her. Finally, a claw strikes gave her the openin needed. She surged forward, sword catching it in the neck, scratching the scales here. The shield blast caught it in the head, making it reel back, and she followed, cith downward slash. Not enough. No matter. Sword flashing forward, this time, finally, cutting the throat, blood splattering on her face. She smiled, only to fly back, a claw having surged, catching on the side of her face. She swore, as the monster stumbled, weak from the blood it was losing. She snarled, her left eye blinded, and ran forward, determined to stop its retreat. The pack surrounded it. She shifted into axe mode, a large sweeping movement giving her an opening, as it roared, jumping to bit her head off. Her axe strikes down, slamming it into the ground, dead. As he gave its last breath, the pack paused, before slowly backing away. They disperse, and she fall on the ground, breathing harshly. Raising a hand, she wipes down the blood in her eye, wincing when the wound throb. Enma settle next to her, and they exchange tired smile.  
She put a bit of healing potion on the wound. Still twinge when she moves her eyebrow, but doesn’t bleed. She will take it. The carving knife is heavy in her hand, as she slowly gets to work, separating skin and meat, bones and claw. This night, they ate the stringy meat, and it taste like victory, and perfection. They slept in shift, keeping an eye on their dead prey. It wouldn’t do to get it stolen now. When the morning came, they burn the clan herbs, colored smoke raising into the sky, as they finish to tidy the camp. A rustle of leaves, and her hand go for her sword. The Elder hunter came, his longsword strapped to his back, followed by the shaman and her father. They look arounds, eyes inquisitives, as they stood, respectful and nervous, that they pass judgement. The elder is the first to speak. They acknowledge the skills shown. Then came the shaman. They acknowledge the wisdom shown. And finally came her father. Her teacher. He blinks, and the word who come off his mouth acknowledge her capacity to provide for herself. She is an official hunter and adult of the tribes now. For elder as acknowledge the child, like they once were acknowledged by their own elders.

There is a celebration, as her marks are carved into her face, black runes over a black line and a triforce in the center, running all along her forehead. On her shoulder is inked her first kill, the reddish hue of the gendrome proof of it, of the blood taken. On her collarbone is inked her roots, dark arabesque curling around her clan, familial connection bared to see to who could read their language. Still, place was left, to continue on her heart, to add child and lover, brother and sister. She was Wise soul, Story Keeper.

When she finally set off, it was with a better equipment. The gendrome parts have become armor for both Enma and her, and his fangs have been forged into a carving knife, her own one.


	2. Welcome to the new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone got an idea as of why the tags bow always come with freeform and teh tags sort of? too, even thought it doesn't show when I'm writing it, I'm all ears, because it's frustrating.

When she left her tribe, she set upon the massive spawning City. It didn’t have much of a name, only the City. And indeed, it was. The biggest city of this world, of gigantic stones and boens walls, sprawling over hundred of kilometers, and a flurry of activity. It made her aches, aches for the nameless city of a begone world. But were smoke was in these nameless jungles of concrete and glass, here it was steam and woods and stones. Artisans, academy, central power of the Guild and Researcher. Innovation and Forge, people, Arena, studies of monsters. Millions of people, of every walks of life. She stayed, in a wooden barracks assigned to wannabe hunters, Enma curling in his own cot.

Months later, she set off with her new license, as a wandering hunter. She has learnt much here, of the inner workings of the guild, of the others hunter, and was able to access quite a bit of research. But in the end, she was restless. As much she enjoyed the knowledge gathered here, and passed easily the tests, proving her worth. Well, her elder letter of introduction did smooth things down, but from the mutter of the others wannabe hunter, outsider of the Earth Spirit, their people always know to hunt when coming here. After all, their tribes always shared the information gathered on their wanderings with the guild outpost they encountered.

Five years later, and she grew weary. She has hunted all over the world, and knew so many monsters. Even took part in an elder dragon subjugation, a last hunt for the great sword hunter of the Brash Bazelgeuse clan. She inked the Chameleos on his skin, the very last one of his hunts, on the back of his hand. It’s him who told her, of the initiative the Guild was putting together, the Fifth of the fleet sent toward. And she sat up, listening. A New World, with a whole new knowledge to be found, with this Elders Crossing. Herself who was becoming bored, having traveled all across the lands, and hunted far and wide felt the wander lust creep up. She wanted to go. To explore, and discover. And if really, the best and finest were sent, then, so many tales and knowledge would be here. He laughed, seeing the shine in her eyes.  
\- Us, Earth Spirit, always gave some of the finest hunters. You’re not different, Story Keeper. Only, you seem to hunt tales and travel more.  
She gave an amused smile. Indeed. He patted her back, and got up, going to help their party-member to haul their prey. She looked toward Enma, who gave a smirk, his eyes reflecting the same thoughts. Yes, they both were wanderers.

They were accepted into the commission. Their reputation as a knowledgeable and skilled palico/hunter duo, in addition of being a Story keeper, meaning that she could act as a shaman to the mix of tribes that were the Earth Spirits members. Normally, life tattoo and rites were done by one tribal shaman, but Story keeper could act like it to any Earth Spirit. They couldn’t become shaman thought, and couldn’t do some shaman specific rites. But she joined the fifth fleet without problem, and she didn’t care more for their reasons.

She has to let much of her possession behind. Anything who didn’t fit in a bag couldn’t come. She sold all her old weapons and armors. Nothing would really fit, and honestly, the charge blade that was given to her was better than her old one. Less likely to bounce. Sharpness was medium, but honestly, for a basic Iron set, it was more than decent. A few sets of clothes, back up, in case, back up headbands too, she knew how often they got damaged in a fight, the woven runes and pattern losing their color fast too. She added her woven loincloth, who go over her pants, the flaps of it woven with colorful tribal pattern, in a distinctive tribe fashion. Books and herbs, and her tattoo materials. She would have to do much life markings, she could feel it. She would have to find the others Story Keeper here, and fast.

She got back into the hold of the boat, after surveying the sea. No plesioth in sight, thanks the spirits. She passed through the tables, ignoring the dim and chatter, as hunters and handler talked, some checking their new tool, like the clutch. She liked that. Offered plenty of possibilities into hunt. Would be a bit more effective to use pods too. She dodged a felyne, letting him deliver a platter to a table next to her. She finally found a near empty table, only a handler mudding her way through a heavy tome. She barely has the time so sit, as a red head joined them, tankard in hand. She gave a calm smile, remembering him. He was in the barracks, going through hunting basics when she got her license, and they saw each other on and off over the last five year, even doing a few hunts together. He seemed excited, and she gave a glance to the handler he disturbed, as he goes off on how they were near their destination. She gave an indulging smile. He hasn’t changed. Excited and lively.  
\- So, nervous?  
She shook her head, a slight smirk on her lips. Excited would be more likely. She hasn’t felt nervous in a long time. And fear was only a flicker, and ember in her guts, more than anything. Remembering death could do that. Nameless was good like that, made her an effective hunter. A young woman stopped his rowdy exclamation, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him startle, nearly spilling his mugs on the handler near, who gave an annoyed huff, and getting her books and self far away from the hunter. She gave a commiserating glance. Nameless was used to that when she was alive.  
\- Aren’t you a A-ranker?  
She nodded, a felyne bringing two more tankard to the table.  
\- Wait, really? Us too!  
She shook her head, taking her tankard. Jack could be somewhat oblivious sometimes. Really, they have gone on this Mizufune hunt together. His partner gave an amusement smile, before presenting herself as her handler and childhood friend, Sif. She smiled in answer, presenting herself, and giving a hand wave toward a cluster of palico, saying the fire stripped was her partner, Enma. He bounced toward them with a mewl, trusting his mugs up in answer to his name. They smiled, and proposed to give a toast, to a new adventure She indulged the excitable red head, tankard slamming together as she cheered with them. They gulped down the beer, and she savored the slight taste of crops into it. He asked what was her theory for the Elder Crossing, and for a moment she stays silent, before shrugging. Elders were powerful, and wiser than they seemed. Something could call them, or they could have a reason to go here. She was stopped to delve more into it when a girl slammed her chair down, going to the look outside, and she could only nods to her instinct. She could hear the waves picking up. She seemed to have tools to better see. She excused herself from the table, and looked on. She nodded when the girl announced lands was near. It was also her conclusion. She spoke proudly of having good ears, and she guess for a non-hunter, it was good one. She was going to respond, when the whole ship shook. She clicked her tongue, and ran outside, not taking time to understand the stupidity of a non-hunter doing the same. Water sprays was everywhere, strong winds too, and she curse, seeing the dark mass before them, and the fire running on it. The living Volcano, Zorah Magdaros. Bad luck. He was just under their ship, and she clutched the nearest object, the ramps, as the ships was put at the vertical. Enma tried to get his claws in the woods, but the water made any grips useless. He fell, as did the girl. She gritted her teeth, and let herself drop after them.  
Contact with the black shell was hard. She winced, getting up. Her whole front felt like a big bruise. She shook her head, trying to disperse the stars in her sight. She could see clear. The lava running around her offered enough light to see. She looked around, hoping to found one of the little wywern to use. She climbed the shell, nearly getting hit by one of the boulders falling off. They were at his head, and she swore, as the Zorah Magdaros go to immerse himself again. She ran, ran with all her strength, and took a leap of faith, jumping, turning herself and shooting her clutch, grabbing the claw of the little wywern. Reeling it back in, she caught the girl with her arms, wincing at the weight and speed she fell. She was going to be so sore for this shit. The beast was panicking, flying close to the Zorah Magdaros, and she breathed through, heart thundering, until, miraculously, it turned toward the land, getting away. Well, at least they got a beautiful sight of the New world, and the sun setting on the gigantic tree that was a forest. Then the beast decided to lose them in the foliage. She could only close her eyes, as branches wiped past them, and scratch her face. She felt light, and saw that she has lost the girl. She let go, rolling to attenuate her fall. Well, she was happy to be a huntress and no longer a frail regular human. Now, where was she?  
She found her easily, and now, they should head toward the base. She could see the smoke of it from here. They needed to pass through the place. The girl was a chatty one thought. Changed her from her regular hunt, Enma and her having been drilled for silence, calm breathing, hard to spot and swift feet. They talked little, preferring to use hand signals, hums, clicks and body language. Thought, outside of Earth Spirit, they did not. But she was actually quite sur that no hunter, no matters their origins, made as much noise that the girls did. And that was even when compared to fully armored hunter. And it didn’t miss, she attracted the attention of big yellow lizard. She put herself between the girl and the monster, hand reflexively getting to her swords, only to remember she was unarmed, and then falling to her waist, settling on the handle of her carving knife. She looked around as it howled. Pack hunting. The plants on the side should allow them to hide. She pushed her toward it, rock being sent at his back, the minute distraction enough to disappear of its sight. They hide here, and she kept a hand on her mouth, waiting for them to get tired. The smell of the leaves was strong enough to hid their owns. She moved silently through the plants, keeping out of view. They finally got out of the territory, and the girls started to talk again. Telling her to shut off may be harsh, but she was somewhat tempted. The plain was a bit annoying. Open, without weapon. They would be easy picking for any flying wyverns here. Before she could think more, the girl started to run toward the gate. She sighed, and followed, only to tsk, as a massive lizard jumped at her. the boss of the ones before, if she has to guess. Well the girl wasn’t totally useless at least, and could dodge. Or not. She ran to help the girl, who really couldn’t… a roar stilled her blood. A massive pink rip off Deviljho attacked it, allowing for the girl to escape. And now she has to pass between the two-brawling monster. Great. She slides under a belly, stopped before being crushed by a foot, and slides under the swing of the yellow, only to narrowly dodge by rolling forward the tail swipe. The gates slammed closed. She closes her eyes, and breath, adrenaline slowly getting down. She breathed, and got to her feet, waving off concern. The burly man who stood next to her smiled, and gave a hand sign, taking off toward the twin peaks crowned by a ship. She followed.  
The grass gave way to packed ground, and the packed ground to planks of woods. The plaza seemed to buzz with activity. She could see their fleet in various state of disembarkation and discharge, boxes and barrels, stacked everywhere, hunters musing around, giving a hand, palicos and felyne running around, and scholar talking with the already present ones. The place was impressive, build all around the cascade, banners and canvas over bones and wood. And quite an ingenious system of ascensor, from what she could see. Jack hailed them, from where he and Sif where helping the others members who got injured. He ran toward them, and she smiled at him, clapping his shoulder in greeting, mirroring his own action. Sif was less rough, as she joined the girl. Seem like they were worried. Understandable, it was quite a tumble down. More discussion was stopped when a guy called them back over to help. They excused themselves, Jack being half dragged by Sif. She shook her head, amused at the duo. They walked a bit further into the plaza, until their guide ran forward, calling the commander over. Benhime straightened at the old hunter. He reminded her of the elder hunter of her tribe. Experimented, and no nonsense, but good at what he does. The man nodded, welcomed them and gave them a briefing on their situation. He then smirked, mentioning Enma, before dismissing them. Junior took them to the forge, and she was slightly cursing the stairs to it right now, as her body reminded her sharply of her encounter with a living volcano. They then come at the canteen, the air heavy with food smell, great barrel and roasting meat in the great oven. She blinked, distracted of her thoughts by the girl. Looking over, she saw Enma looking around himself, seeming perturbed. She gave a short whistle, and he jumped, running toward her. She crouched, as he examined her, before grumbling about careless huntress, and finally giving her a soft headbutt. She answered likewise, making him purr a bit, before straightening, and gesturing to the food. Before anything could be done, a horn resounded, and Junior gestured them to follow, as a Council was about to start. She listened as introductions were made and the fifth fleet welcomed, before plans were made. The new hunters will be sent to explore the Forest, and possibly hunt some of the more troublesome monster. She was affected to an area, but didn’t seem to be affected to the same than Jack. No surprise, they were A-lister, meaning they did have a copious amount of experience and skills. Finally, the council was called off. She was able to eat. Even when she was stuffed full, well, not exactly full, but near, the girl still ate. She decided to not comment, and just go crash in the shared quarter. She shared with Jake and two other hunters. Not A-lister. Her things were already here. Good. She shifted in her sleeping clothe and crashed.


	3. Ancient Forest and Wilspire Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, I write this when I should be sleeping. Oh, well, it amuse me, at the very least. In one or two chapter, others characters will be introduced, and I will play around a bit with our party.

When waking up, she explored a bit more Astera, acquainting herself with the base and people working here, and finally getting her hand on her weapon, the heavy sword and shield a comforting weight in her back. Now, let’s get to it.

The forest was quite complex, but after a week, she has it well mapped, and knew the inner working of it. Which monster lived here, where to find plants and mushroom, even a few nests. Saw the track of the pink Deviljho wannabe, and the big jaggra. Like she thought, it was the leader of the lesser one. She didn’t only explore, or weed out the jaggras, taking collecting quest. A big base like Astera always needed plants and mushroom to do potions. Injuries were common.

She was ambushed in the vast plain, hidden in a bush, looking intently at the aponoth. It was nearly midday, meaning that, from what she observed, the great jagras would come so feed. And it will be her time to strike. Here he come. A bit more…. A bit more…. Her hand clutched the handle… a little bit more…. Now! She surged forward, as he was gobbling an animal down. She slashed, only to wince as her sword bounced on his stomach hide. It was elastic, in addition to the scales. She rolled out as he vomited on her. Enma hit his tail, and it moved his head. She moved, striking with all her strength, shield bash, sword slash, a step out of his roll attack, take the times to charge the phials. Continue, sword, shield bash, wide slash to charge shield, and a deafening roar, making her clutch her ears in pain. She swore, as it slammed its inflated throat down on her. Heavy. She slashed forward, and it flinched back. She was breathing a bit hard. It was trying to get his bearing back, and she charged her sword, slashing in a downward arc on his head, knocking him down, the impact enough to make it regurgitate everything. The shift in axe was seamless, and cleaved its throat nicely. She surveyed her surrounding, only to see that everyone has fled the battle site. Good. She touched her sides, only to wince. Bruised, definitely, and with a bit of luck nothing broken. Now, onto the gathering. She launched her signal, the green one meaning that a hunt was over. She will need help to haul all of it back to camp. Soon enough, some of the B-lister and felynes approached, with boxes and barrels. A few hours later, and all the monster was skinned and cut apart, ready to be hauled back, the innards buried. She whistled, and took a wyvern back to the base.

Stopping by the stalls of running cascade water, she finally took a shower, clean of the bloods and smell of the Great Jaggra. Enma was grumbling, as the two, free of armor, a simple leather pants and tops, with a woven loincloth, made their way to the canteen. A few people waved at her, and she smiled back, before the Meowscular chief put a platter before her. She listened to the discussion around her, amused at some of the stories she heard, and a few ineractions between scholars and hunter, before going to sleep.

Outfitted with her new armor, she was making her way to the nest she knew. Kulu-Ya-Ku liked eggs after all. Pulling her cloak to better hid herself in the surrounding vegetation, she looked at the white chicken scratched. This time, the hunt would be faster. She gave a hand signal, and Enma put the thunder trap down. It stepped on it, and she took advantage of its paralysis, to slam her sword between the scale, deep into its guts. A weak struggle, before breaking free, limping away, letting a trail of blood. No matter, this time of injury was fatal. She followed it at a leisure pace, just waiting for it to drop. She was impressed it actually limped to its den. Where it died. She set to butcher it. And no injury to her. Good point.  
\- So, I heard you kill a chicken! Exclaimed Jack, settling next to her. She rose an eyebrow, settling her books on the side, nodding. He laughed, calling for a celebration of a successful hunt. She shook her head, amused, as Sif brought several tankards to share. She thanked her, and listened to the mindless chatter and jokes. Well, it wasn’t that bad.

She was just milling around, discussing with some researcher about some of the things she observed in the forest, when the excited kid tracked her down. She sighed, excusing herself to be briefed on the situation. Apparently, the other hunters assigned to her area discovered an anormal Pukei-Pukei, more aggressive. Her and her handler were sent to investigate, Junior tagging along. She just had the times to whistle to Enma, and grab a few antidotes, before going out.

Feathers were on the ground, and letting a clear track. They looked around a bit more, and found purple mucus, making her tilt. Poisonous. She would have to be cautious of her steps around it. Rustles, and they hid, observing the green beast who was agitated.  
\- We should report that. Declared junior.

She blinked, before shaking her head.  
\- You guys report it, and prepare a scholar group.  
Junior looked at her, before his gaze travelled to her pouch, full of potions. He nodded, tugging at the girl, taking off toward the base. Now, now, how to get about it? She looked up, at the dense foliage, and smirked, giving a few hands signals.

Crouched on the woven path of branches, she waited for the monster to pass under her, following Enma. Finally, he ran under her, raging beast right behind him. She jumped, arms going around its neck, holding as it buckled under her. Her carving knife was in her hands, as she stabbed repeatedly its throat, blood splattering her hand, and getting her handle slippery. Enma was running around its legs, trying to topple it. Its crashed down, and she rolled with the fall. She thought it down for, only for it to get up, his tail slamming in her guts, sending her flying. It ruffled its feather, as she was coughing, scrambling to get to her weapon. She rose her shield, just in time for poison to splatter against it, droplet hissing against her leather gloves. Reddened face, and eyes intent on her. Well, now, she was in for it. She rolled her shoulder, running forward. It spit its mucus, and she dodge, shielding her side. She slides under it’s long tongue, sword striking upward, only to bounce on the hard chin. It agitated, flailing, feet stomping under it, and she rolled out of the attack, slashing at the flurry of movement. She felt the wing rip. Good. It was huffing heavily, blood still trickling from its neck. She surged, and bash its head, making it stumble. Her sword found the previous neck wound, and sank through. She sighed, shaking her weapon to get the blood out. Enma signaled he was okay. She downed a potion, feeling the bruise fade a bit, and the pain edge away. Nothing broken. Just bruise. Thanks the Spirits. They were quite deep in the forest now. She shot the green signal.

Her abdomen was wrapped tightly, and she was healed by the Wyverian doctor, as she grumbled under her breath about reckless hunter. It made her smirk. Hunter was a reckless bunch by definition, they needed to, to face off against the wyvern who inhabited this world. But she was on strict leave, for at least three days, until her cracked ribs healed. It would give time for their new armor to be made. Enma has disappeared in the felynes quarters. Sometimes she wondered what these little tunnels and habitations looked like. They were pretty much maintenance shaft, with the way they were built everywhere and allowed the felynes to easily travel in buildings and villages. She took the opportunity to talk with the others Keepers. The Lore Keeper was an old woman, a retired huntress of the second fleet, who choose to remain as a healer. The Tales keeper was a young man, a scholar, and quite the storyteller. He seemed to be specialized in the studies of civilization. They have a few talks, to discuss how to share the duties. The Lore Keeper already took care of life Marking and Solstices. The Tales Keeper took care of the lunar celebrations. Herself would have to take over the lunar celebrations if he wasn’t available, or could lead them if she was assigned elsewhere with others Earth Spirit. Tribes spirit differed for everyone, so it was personal. She also has to help coordinate the solstice. But once everything was ironed out, she ended with less duties than the two others, thanks to the irregular pattern of a huntress. She wasn’t complaining. Solstice were a big thing, that she wasn’t looking toward organizing.

The commander hailed them as she was getting back from the market, having bought trap kit, since she tended to favor their use. She was assigned to escort scholar to the Wildspire Wasteland, were Zorah Magdaros tracks were found. With a sigh, she set to gather her supplies, and get to find her team.

The grass has left place to burnt ones a few hours ago, and she could just feel the dusty hair of the wastelands not far away. Looking around, she scouted a bit ahead, looking at tracks and hints of monster who could attack the three old wyverians, will also keeping an eye on their procession. Everything was fine, for now. Enma signaled her that they ran through a rough patch, and she rolled her way, making sign to the girl to help the old ones to move their cart. She smiled in answer. They passed through the swallow muddy stream, before her feet encountered sand. She hated fighting in sand, only won by her hate of water fight. They passed a dune, and a dark smoldering slab of rock was here; The trio was excited, and they ran forward, theories already on their lips, will she tense. These clues, as they called it, tended to put the surrounding monster on edge. She felt the tremors of its run, before the rocky formation exploded under its strength, a roar being sounded. She clicked her tongue, and Enma surged forward, leading the girls and the scholars away. Now, she only needed to keep its attention on her so they could hide. It charged, and she smirked, dodged out of the way, slipping a bit on the sand. Picking the frag-berries up, she armed the clutch, and ran forward, sliding under it, aiming, shooting. It slammed against another rock formation, her aim being true and finding its eye. On her peripherical, she could see the non-hunters reach a rocky outcrop, with a small cave. Too small for big monster to get to them. The instant of inattention cost her, the barroth charging toward the offensive human, and she barely has the times to roll out of it. Weapon fell into her hand, instinctive, and she readied herself for an annoying combat. Barroth were tough. Their armored hide wasn’t a joke. It stopped its charge, and turned toward her once again. An instant of observation, monster and human seizing each other’s, and they moved. He charged, again, and this time, she put her shield up. It hit head on, making her skid back, the strength behind the impact vibrating all along her arms. She couldn’t block too often, or her arms will really suffer it. No matter. She slashed with her sword, trying to hit its eye, only for it to bounce on the armor. She stepped back, as it slammed its head on the ground, sand moving, and tremors being felt so close of it. Again, she tried to respond, only for her blade to bounce. Head-on wouldn’t work. Underside was a bit soft. Tail underside especially. She could start by trying to cut it. She blocked the tail swipe when he turned, and saw Enma jump on its back. If she could… yeah, not a bad idea. She tried to keep in its legs, so that it didn’t really have any opportunities to crush her with its head, or smack her with her tail, only to have to get out of rang, as it shook itself, bigs globs of sticky muds being projected all around. They seemed to rapidly lose this propriety under the heat. She concentrated her tries on its tail, will dancing around it. When he came a little too close, Enma made a bid for its eyes, forcing it to split its attention and effort. Her sword kept bouncing, but it started to show her effort, cracks stating to appear. Phials were coursing through her shield, and her blade. She slammed her axe down on its head, as it tried to flatten Enma, the discharge of phials made it reel back. She seized the opportunity, and hit downward, the axe catching between two weakened plates. She scrunched her muscles, sweat rolling under the exertion, but finally, it cut, all the way down, tail flopping down, and sending the monster reeling, with a pained roar. She switched to sword mode, only for it to decide to cut its losses, and flee. She downed a healing potion, and a stamina one, the… half an hour she put into this fight having her exhausted, before giving chase. Following the bleeding trail, even with the fast coagulation of monster, was easy. It was licking its own wound in its den, a mud pit. She gave a few hand signals, and Enma obeyed. She crept forward, preparing a flash pod. Firing it shocked the monster, and blinded it. Her chance. Enma jumped, startling it, making it overcompensate and fall on its back. She surged from her hiding place, and slides the tips of her blade where its neck encountered its torso, between the plates and already cracked scales of its throat. Its trashed for a bit, its heart still beating, until its brain and hearth gave out. She has punctured the lungs too. Getting up, she rolled sore muscles. Long fight always took much of her. She fired the green signal.


	4. Tales being written and Jyuratodus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived my end of terms exams, yeah. And I lost so much times on a game I discovered recently. Name Warframe, grind reminding me of Monster Hunter, and battle style reminding me of mass effect, my all times favorites games.  
> Shiro: We still played thought, Safi'jiva is a pain but at least is component are easier to get than shara Ishvalda.  
> Kuro: Voidamn moltoplaque. Never can seem to break its face.  
> Shiro: master rank kulve was fun  
> Kuro: Yeah, I thought it would be harder, but we can do no death run easily. She doesn't seem to have particulary deadly combos. She just hit hard.  
> Shiro: and the fire pool thing is mortal if your point blank in it and can't roll out of it fats enough, but all in all, easy.
> 
> Anyways, ramble over, enjoy! Kudos and comment are always appreciated. Like always, it should be somewhat correct, but none of us is native, so sorry for any mystake.

She let the felynes who showed up handle the corpse, and dragged herself back to the rock slab. Her mission was to guard these scholars. Her hands were trembling, and she shook them, trying to get back felling into them. She will need to upgrade her weapon fast, if she encountered tougher hided monster. When she finally reached her destination, the girl was scrapping a sliver of rock into a test tube. She smiled when seeing her.  
\- You’re back partner! Great, I’m going to round off the scholars then. See you at camp!  
Before she could answer, she has run off, making her shook her head. Really, this girl lacked common sense. Steps at her back made her turn, unhurried. Too soft and high to be the ones of a monster. A hooded man was here. Her eyes looked at the insect glaive he kept, but the absence of a scarab assured her that he was no hunter.  
\- Are you part of the fifth fleet?  
She nodded. Wyverian. Young, still hasn’t shrank.  
\- So, that mean the elders crossing is upon us again. The years fly faster than I can count then.  
Young by wyverian standard, she amended. Ten years wasn’t exactly a short time, especially for hunters, who kept track of season religiously. You didn’t want to wander between a Rathalos and Rathian during Earth season, spring. Mating time. He unhooded, and her eyes narrowed at the countless bread he wore. Braids were… specific. Were human hunters favored tattoo, the thick skinned wyverian favored braid and beads. His were without beads. He remarked her looks thought, and gave a slight smile.  
\- I was a hunter too. Of the first fleet. She nodded. Will he may not wear the beads anymore, his breads were still a mark of his memorable hunts. Might I trouble you to share your tale with me?  
She gave a slight smile, and nodded.  
\- Let’s find a suitable place.  
She followed him to the camp. She dropped her weapon down, to clean later, and washed her face into the river, washing away mud and blood. She decides to get out of her helmet and tops, only keeping her pants and boots. Being clean was nice, now that the dried splatters didn’t crack when she moved. She sat next to the renewed fire, as he gave her a mug of water. Appreciated.  
\- I see you’re an earth spirit.  
She nodded, telling him that she was of the Swift Zinogre clan. He nodded, pointing to the middle of her biceps, where was inked a lagiacrus. She smirked, as she told the tales of this hunt. He answered with a tale of a Yian Karuga. She grimaced. She never had the displeasure of hunting the loud poisonous bird. They talked back and forth like this, sharing tales of their past hunt, and talking about the old world, someplace he hasn’t seen in fifty years. After a while, discussion got to her recent hunt, and astera.  
\- So, I see my old friends are alright. Praise be. And it sounds like the old scholars are as incorrigible as ever. She gave a short laugh at that. Indeed. Indeed they were. But she couldn’t really blame their excitement. May I ask, are you tracking the monster that dropped this massive slag? She nodded, as Enma perked from next to her, intent on the man, who sighed. I as well. It seems so… easy. Follow the trail, find the truth.  
She shrugged.  
\- Truth are hard to get, often multifaceted, and never enough.  
He blinked, and huffed.  
\- Indeed. Well… It has been a pleasure. He said, getting up. I hope you will find my camp useful. And please pass a message to the commander. I am safe, but a force compels me on, and I intend to see where it lead me. He put his hood up. If you too feel so compelled, then we will meet again, at the end of this.  
She let him go, a slight smile hidden in her cup. He was right. She could feel the story that were being written. It was only the start, yes, but what an interesting tales it will be. Maybe she should talk about the others keepers. They were human, not as attuned than wyverians was to nature, but it didn’t mean their instinct was less developed.

When getting back to Astera, she took the time to report, and discuss with a few scholars, before hitting the shower. She stopped at her dormitories, letting her armor to clean latter, and grabbing a change. Taking the wooden corridors, she finally entered the room. The back wall was against the cascade, water running all along, getting out by the mesh floor. Some people were already here, talking over the water sound, as she stripped, wincing at the few bruise that were jolted. Even a relatively safe hunt brought bruises. Tossing the filthy one in a caser, she stepped under the jet, sighing in pleasure at the cool water, reducing the muscle aches.  
\- Benhime, you’re already back?  
She looked at who called her, brushing her hair out of the way, only to still, a smirk growing at the sight. Sif sighed.  
\- Yeah, I know, no need to laugh. She grumbled, stepping next to her, skin covered in a heavy layer of mud, and hair caked of dirt. She asked what happened, will they both scrubbed themselves clean. She grumbled about an annoying great jaggra, attacking will they were gathering herbs, and shoulder checking her into a mud pool. Benhime winced in sympathy, before offering to wash her back. She nodded, passing her sponge, and she set to clean the skin, until it was restored to the light tan, and not this brown color. The water under them was positively muddy now. The two then helped each other with their hair, as seeing the top of it could be difficult, chatting lightly all along. When they got out of the spray, toweling off, they were discussing some of the ecofacts found into the Ancient Forest, and comparing it to what she has seen in the Old World. She recounted her encounter with the placid lao-sheng lung, who cared very little for man. By the times she finished her tales, having veered into hypothesis for this specific dragon, they both were seated and eating. Jack sprung behind them, startling Sif, and making her spill her drink. She laughed, as the girl berated the redhead, who seemed sheepish, scratching his head. She sighed, and made sign for him to join them. They passed the evening trading story and anecdotes, between laugh at mishaps that happened.

When waking up the next day, she put her pukei-pukei armor back-on, hoping that her barroth set will be finished soon. Dropping the hood down, she was going to give a hand to the scholar, only to be stopped by the commander. She rose an eyebrow, as he informed her that one of the scholars got separated from his group, and that she was supposed to go retrieve it. She nodded, as Enma grumbled behind her, adjusting his new barroth armor. She grabbed something to eat before whistling a wywern.

She grunted at the arrival, dust flying everywhere. That one really needed to be sent back into training.  
\- Hey, you’re the hunters they sent?  
She blinked, a hunter looking at her. He has white hair, held in a tail, and sharp golden eyes, a scar running over his nose. Basic origins set, and a bow strapped to his back. She nodded.  
\- I’m Shinso, I was charged to escort the group. Since the group itself is no longer under my jurisdiction, I can help you look. Oh, and this Arte. He added, giving a head nod to the sandy palico, with white melynx mark.   
She returned in kind, presenting herself and her partner, before the group set to work. Founding the trail of the scholar wasn’t hard, but he did seem hurried. Chased by a monster, maybe? Trading through muddy water wasn’t exactly easy, hindering their movement. The scoutflies goes mad to some spikes embedded in a tree. They shared a look, before hasting to search the scholar. Who know was out there. They reached a watery cave, and found the scholar, refugeed in a little raised plot of earth, next to a … barroth. She shared a look with Shinso, who nodded, readying his bow, and standing watch, as she goes toward the scholar, water sloshing around. He seemed… intact, but he was clearly distraught, raving about having seen it. Whatever it was. She remarqued the spikes who clearly killed the brute wywern. A cry of the scholar was her only warning, as the Jyuratodus jumped forward. She swore, getting the scholar and hauling him away. Sadly for her, it seemed the monster was more interested in them than its food. A arrow make it look away, focusing on Shinso. She ordered Enma to escort the scholar back to camp, before jumping into the fray. Shinso saw what she was doing and ordered Arte to do the same, as the two started to fight in earnest. She kept to behind its fins, on its flank, as Shinso shot arrows, who bounced or slide off, just barely scratching the surface. Her own sword kept being reflected. It was so slippery that it was a struggle to hit it just right to not slide off. A roar, indicating that an arrow finally found its way to a soft part, and she finally broke the muddy slope down, letting the scales bare. Harder, yes, but way less slippery. Suddenly, the monster froze, and she smiled. Paralytics. Always useful. Status altering is so damn useful. She took the opportunity, axe striking downward, power flowing in her sword and shield. She started to work her discharge, two broad strokes to let the phials been evenly put on it, and one last strike down, pressing the trigger, the resulting shocking explosion downing the monster. She took the opportunity, now that the belly was exposed, hitting that spot joining leg and torso, scales less sturdy. It cracked, and blood spluttered everywhere, as she slides toward the neck, hitting until it broke. It recovered its balance, only to stumble on wounded legs, an explosion, thank to pierce-dragon, making it overcompensate and fall on the other side. Another explosion by her shield made sur it stayed down for a time, as she took to hack to its throat, arrows bouncing on its head, more sticking between weakened scales. It twitched, as her word sunk, finally, into flesh, and blood splattered her. She shook her weapon free, before wiping her face.  
\- See, that’s why I use a bow. It would never get out of my hair otherwise. Commented idly Shinso. She glared at him, and he smirked. She rolled her eyes upward. Yes, it was amusing, but not really of good taste. They shot the green flare, and waited, in silence. It was welcome. The man seemed to know when to stay silent, without it being uncomfortable. They helped to the scavenging, of both the Jyuratodus and the Barroth, will isolating the spikes for further analyze. They then parted way, him going back to his escort mission, and her going back to camp. But it was a good hunt, and they had good synergy, so they exchanged hunting card. These wooden tokens have the names of a hunter on one side, and the official signature of it on the other side. When presenting it to the guild register, it allowed a trusted hunter to access the information of the hunter possessor of the token, like its gear, rank, specialty and mission record. These records were normally only accessible to the hunter itself, and the guild employees assigning mission. It also served to assemble hunting squadron. Which will certainly be created, with all the elders dragons crossing over. And with the Zorah Magdalos, they will even create hunter platoon. She wasn’t looking forward that. Platoon were always a pain to deal with, and has a A-rank, she will have to lead the B and C ranks squad, and kept them from being killed. Fun. She looked at the sun, who was starting to set. Well, she would wait tomorrow, and hope she wasn’t sent away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanons: - Wywerians shrink with age. Young ones tend to be tall and lanky, they grow a third of their life, slower and slower, before stabilizing for a short sentury of two, before shrinking to elderly size.  
> \- The Guild have complete informations on every hunters, that are restricted of access. Guild card can't be actualized like we do in games. So I imagine that the guilds have on date informations, and hunters can give a token allowing a friend to view these informations, gear, rank, etc.  
> I will also later explain how I separate A, B and C rank, but basically, competent, run of the mill, trainees/gatherer


End file.
